Human
A '''Human '''is someone who is just that, an unaltered person who has no trappings of Others. Different from a Practitioner, they can lie and act freely without the bindings that being Awakened causes or being Foresworn. Humans are agents of change and thus are opposite agents of order, which occasionally include angels. Origins From Faysal's perception, humans were born by chance as random molecules assembled, thus taking on the ability to change and carry chance with them. It should be pointes out that Faysal does have a unique perspective he has no accredidation. Advantages & Disadvantages Being a normal person as opposed to a practitioner affords certain advantages, as most Others cannot freely act upon them with limitations and the universe itself will contrive to protect them in some roundabout way. They can lie, something that is valuable given the nature of power in the Pactverse, and don't usually build up karmic debt because it gets corrected almost immediately while harmless. However, normal people are more susceptible to the supernatural and their effects. An Enchanter or Enchantress can easily manipulate someone who isn't able to defend themselves and they are easily preyed upon by Others or put under their influence, so long as it doesn't interfere with the Seal of Solomon. Some people have weaponize their advantages by becoming Blackguards and Witch Hunters, capable of challenging reality because they are innocent, allowing them to see through some trickery should they be aware that the supernatural exists, but not awakened. Wars and similar are invariably the affairs of men.It kind of always bothered me a ton that in whatever series where you go back in time or when magic was available, the protagonists are like, "Oh yeah, D-day? That was us." So if I were to lean in any direction in terms of giving official word, it would be that the world wars were affairs of men. Great efforts were spent to keep it that way- both from Others that secretly hoped it was the start of the end for mankind and the forces working in the background to keep Others and practitioners from trying to sway events. Were there practitioners and Others? Of course. but not in the midst of things, and they largely canceled each other out. World leaders in general don't buy into practice- for those who would or wouldn't, look to those who openly admit to believing in magic. In most cases, practitioners will try to form hidden departments and factions where they can influence and advise, mainly in the selfish interests of protecting national powers and practices. Making powers and Others a big deal has a way of, wait for it, making Others a big deal- its' risky to bring them into the forefront of public knowledge or the upper ends of politics, commerce, science, faiths, or wars. What ends up happening is something will ride the chain of successes and find its way to a place near the top of the hierarchy. Do people try? Of course. But it's a crab-bucket style trying and it's never simple. Keep in mind, and this is pretty big, that practitioners aren't necessarily aligned with the nation. If you have an American practitioner family but the family has deep-set roots going over to eastern Europe, it's very possible that they could be aligned with the Axis rather than the Allies. This very much complicates efforts to just say, "Let's get all our practitioners together and go stop the bad guys!" - Wildbow on Reddit Category:Basic Information